Jamais será como antes Never be the same again
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Na noite do fim do torneio tribruxo, Snape tem que encarar duas missões... A contra Voldemort e uma contra seu desejo... SSFD não sabe o q é isso? leia! RR


Disclaimer: Harry Potter e cia não pertencem a mim, eles pertencem a JK Rowling e Warner Bros Co. A Musica, "never be the same again" pertence a Melaine C.  
  
N/A: R/R por favoooooooooooooor  
  
Jamais será como antes  
  
(Never be the same again)  
  
1 "Come on  
  
1.1 Oh Yeah  
  
1.2 Never be the same again"  
  
Eu abri a porta dos meus aposentos e ela já estava sentada ali. Seus olhos azuis estavam preocupados e sua roupa ainda estava suja de grama, mas seus belos cabelos loiro-platinados pareciam impecáveis. As mãos apertavam o sofá com força.  
  
Cedrrico rrealmente morreu Severro?- perguntou com seu lindo e carregado sotaque francês.  
  
Infelizmente sim.- respondi.  
  
Levantou os olhos encarando bem dentro dos meus. Havia terror em seu olhar e eu quis abraça-la e protege-la.  
  
Como?- ela perguntou com a voz embargada.- Como ele morreu?  
  
Voldemort o matou.  
  
Como? Você sabe quem...? Mas non é possível...  
  
É possível. Ele voltou.  
  
Mas... Como?  
  
Dumbledore vai conversar com você e Krum. Eu... Eu vou partir em uma missão... Essa noite.  
  
Ao ouvir isso, as primeiras lágrimas correram no belo rosto da minha querida Fleur. A primeira vez que a vi, achei que fosse uma menina fútil e vazia. Isso tem só oito meses e ela já é uma grande amiga... Me mostrou que ainda podia confiar nas pessoas e sempre era ela quem eu procurava para desabafar. Minha pequena flor da corte, linda e sensível. Estava apaixonado por ela. Sabia disso, mas eu temia a reação dela.  
  
"I call you up whenever things go wrong  
  
You're always there  
  
You are my shoulder to cry on  
  
I can't believe it took me quite so long  
  
To take the forbidden step  
  
Is this something that I might regret?"  
  
Sentei ao lado dela e passei os braços em volta dos ombros. Era tão menina, mas ao mesmo tempo tão mulher. Eu temia, mas tinha que tentar.  
  
"(Come on, come on)  
  
Nothing ventured nothing gained  
  
(You are the one)  
  
A lonely heart that can't be tamed"  
  
Segurei seu queixo e levantei seu rosto. Ela tinha que sentir por mim o que eu sentia por ela. Tinha que arriscar, ou nunca ganharia nada. Olhei-a nos olhos e a beijei.  
  
"(come on, come on)  
  
I'm hopping that you feel the same  
  
This is something that I can't forget"  
  
Ele me beijou e meu estomago revirou como só ele conseguia fazer. Eu pensava que seríamos só amigos, até tentei me envolver com o Rogério... De agora em diante tudo vai mudar. Ele ia embora, eu voltaria para a França. Um peso como chumbo caiu em meu peito. O fim e o inicio se encontravam em um só momento.  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
Things will never be the same again"  
  
Uma cabeça surgiu na porta entreaberta. Rapidamente reconheci, era Draco Malfoy, o aluno preferido de Severo. Parou por um segundo, chocado em ver- nos nos beijando. Então sumiu, ao mesmo tempo que Snape o olhou.  
  
Por Merlin!- ele bradou.- Vou perder o emprego!  
  
Olhei pra ele com um pequeno sorriso.  
  
Não Severo, não, porque? Eu não estudo em hogwarts, na verdade, estou formada, e não sou menor...  
  
Tenho que pegar Draco, não posso deixar ele contar a ninguém... Seria um escândalo de qualquer forma...- falou andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
Levantei e segurei-o pelo braço, abraçando-o.  
  
Shh... Acalme-se Severro... Não temos como esconder...  
  
Olhei dentro de seus olhos negros por uma pequena eternidade, me vendo refletida na íris escura.O beijei, sabendo que ele era tão apaixonado por mim quanto eu era por ele, e que dali pra frente, as coisas seriam diferentes, sem precisar esconder...  
  
  
  
"It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door  
  
Starting tonight and from now on  
  
Will never, never be the same again"  
  
  
  
Ainda bem que você viu que éramos mais que amigos.- falei em um momento de coragem, com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Eu sempre soube.- ele murmurou no meu ouvido com sua voz rouca.- Mas o que me preocupa são as pessoas... Vão comentar e...  
  
Não importa.- falei.- Não importa não... Isso é sobre eu e você. E só.  
  
  
  
"Now I know that we were close before  
  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more  
  
And I don't care what everyone will say  
  
It's about you and me  
  
And we'll never be the same again"  
  
  
  
Era tudo que eu tinha desejado, tê-la entre meus braços. Dali pra frente eu jamais poderia ser só amigo dela. Eu tinha que ir embora, mas aquilo era apenas o inicio... Draco viu e logo todo o colégio saberia... Mas eu já não queria esconder, a escuridão vinha cobrir o mundo, e eu precisava de ao menos uma felicidade. Ela pressionava os lábios contra os meus febrilmente.  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door  
  
Starting tonight and from now on  
  
Will never, never be the same again"  
  
  
  
Seus olhos azuis tinham fogo e sua pele que reluzia como o luar queimava sob meus dedos. Fleur era uma flor em chamas entre meus braços, reduzia minha roupa a cinzas, fazia minha pele arder em desejo enquanto a carregava nos braços pra longe da porta.  
  
"Nite and day  
  
Black beach sand to red clay  
  
The US to UK  
  
NYC to LA  
  
From sidewalks to highways  
  
Em qualquer lugar que fosse, ela me teria feito perder a cabeça com aquele beijo, com aquele sentimento que me retribuía...  
  
See it'll never be the same  
  
What I'm saying is  
  
My mind never changed 'till you came rearranged  
  
Ele não sabia das minhas regras, do que acreditava, que jamais poderia, jamais deveria me apaixonar por alguém... Que minha cabeça estava feita quanto a isso, até o momento que vi que não adiantava mais, já não vivia sem ele.  
  
But sometimes it seems completely forbidden  
  
To discover those feelings that we kept so well hidden  
  
Where there's no competition  
  
And you render my condition  
  
Eu me rendo.- murmurei a ela.- Sou seu, pro que quiser.  
  
Eu que me entrego.- ela respondeu, e em seus olhos brilhava o sentido de suas palavras.  
  
Though improbable it's not impossible  
  
For a love that could be unstoppable  
  
But wait  
  
A fine line's between fate and destiny  
  
Do you believe the things that were just meant to be?  
  
Jamais pensei em me deixar levar por uma mulher depois que McKinnon morreu, mas ela me disse, que uma menina iria fazer minha cabeça... Falou isso em seu leito de morte... Será que previa? Será que era pra ser assim?  
  
When you tell me the stories of your quest for me  
  
Picturesque is picture you paint effortlessly  
  
And as our energies mix and begin multiply  
  
Nós dois estávamos juntos naquele momento, na alegria e na dor, na força e na fraqueza. Nós dois tínhamos a mesma energia, o mesmo corpo, o mesmo ritmo. Eu nascia como mulher em seus braços fortes.  
  
Everyday situations, they start to simplify  
  
So things will never be the same between you and I  
  
We intertwined our life forces and now we're unified"  
  
Nos tornamos um só, entregues a nossa paixão e nossos impulsos. Não havia como evitar, nem eu teria evitado se pudesse. O desejo pulsava em minhas veias como jamais tinha pulsado, e tudo que eu queria era continuar a ser de Fleur e ter ela como minha. Nada me trazia mais prazer que o sorriso que ela mantinha, ou seus suspiros bêbados de satisfação. Ela era eu e eu era ela.  
  
***  
  
Já a observava por longos minutos , sem cansar de ver seus lábios vermelhos e macios como cerejas, ou os traços finos do seu nariz, ou a beleza e delicadeza do seu corpo quando ela abriu os olhos, batendo as pestanas levemente com a graça que só ela tinha. Era uma flor da corte, e sentou-se com a majestade e graça que lhe era peculiar e respirou fundo a luz do sol que nascia. Levantei de onde estava sentado pronto pra sair. Ela se esticou de pé em cima da cama, a luz refletia como o luar no seu corpo nu, e ela prendeu-me com seus belos braços. Olhou-me dentro dos olhos e fui preso no meio de suas teias de sedução. Desejei poder voltar para o seu lado mas sabia que não podia. Ela tocou meus lábios com seus lábios macios.  
  
Tem mesmo que irrr?- perguntou triste.  
  
Tenho.- falei. Ela não sabia o quanto me doía aquilo.- Mas eu volto.  
  
Parrra mim?- ela perguntou sorrindo com olhos fechados.  
  
Para você, Fleur.- falei a beijando.- Porque eu te amo.  
  
Abri os olhos emocionada e surpresa com aquilo. Seus olhos brilhavam da mesma forma que os meus. Eu não esperava que ele o dissesse assim, por mais que soubesse daquilo. No entanto ele se rendia, sem saber que com aquilo me prendia ao seu lado. Eu jamais quereria deixa-lo.  
  
Eu tanbén te amo.  
  
Ele virou-se e saiu. Em cima da minha roupa, tinha uma aliança prateada, por dentro tinha escrito "Amo você SS". Estava em cima de um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.  
  
"Meu pai o deu a minha mãe.  
  
Eu o dou a você.  
  
Com amor,  
  
Severo"  
  
Sorri. Minha luz na escuridão estava ali.  
  
"I thought that we would just be friends  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
  
Things will never be the same again  
  
It's not a secret anymore  
  
Now we've opened up the door  
  
Starting tonight and from now on  
  
Will never, never be the same again"  
  
N/A: Escrita para meus amigos, Patrícia e Davi, simplesmente porque as coisas jamais serão como antes... Escrevo também para meus irmãmores... Rapha e André... Porque tudo que eu faço, sempre é pra vocês e por vocês. Amo vocês demais.  
  
{Diana Prallon Perez}  
  
{29/05/2002 8:30 AM}  
  
Ps: um beijo especial ao prof. Mazzetti (biologia), porque afinal, precisamos resgatar os colchetes e chaves ;-) 


End file.
